Lara Croft: Tomb Raider: Warlock of the Dark
by Ashe Bunansa
Summary: After clearing her name of murder, Lara hears of a cavern with a hidden secret. curious to learn what that secret may be, Lara sets out on her next journey, not knowing the secret the cavern holds is far more dangerous then expected. Lara x Kurtis.
1. The Cavern

Tomb Raider:  
Warlock of the Dark Chapter one 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tomb raider characters or anything. don't copy this story or post it on any website or anything without my permission.

------------------------------------------------------------------

the story so far.  
This story takes place shortly after the Angel of Darkness and Tomb Raider: Legend.  
Lara had found Kurtis Trent with the guidance of Kurtis's Chirugai Blade, he was badly wounded, but with Lara's help he was able to get medical attention. Lara had gone back to the Croft manor and began the quest of seeking out Excalibur. shortly after encountering her old friend Amanda, Lara hears of a cavern rumored to have a hidden secret. curious to know what that secret may be, Lara headed out on her next quest. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter one: the cavern.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was cold in the cavern, the thick damp air made it hard to breath. Carefully stepping along the wet gravel of the caverns floor, Lara hit the switch on her light source she always carried with her on her journeys. She peered around at the ceiling above her. Spider webs and moss seemed to be the main decor. Walking along, she came to a large area that divided into two paths in a 'Y' formation.

''Well.. This is interesting.'' she said talking into her headset.

''So which way you gonna go Lara?'' asked Zip.

'Well... Left has always seemed right.'' she replied with a sly smile.

''Right.. Okay.'' Zip said with a sigh.

''So I take it you're going to the left Lara?'' Alister asked taking a deep breath.

''Hey Alister, Good to have you on board.'' Zip said while typing on his keyboard.  
''Yes I suppose..'' Alister replied in a low voice.

Lara moved down the caverns halls examining the surroundings, Engraved markings on the stone walls caught her eye. Brushings off the moss and layers of dust, she examined them closely running her fingertips along the patterns. She did'nt recognize them to be of any ancient writings of her knowledge. Brushing a lock of hair from her eyes she reached in her pack and began jotting down the engravings in her journal.

''Is something bothering you Alister?'' Lara asked still studying the symbols on the wall.

''No no... Its nothing Lara.'' Alister replied to her, not convincing her any.

''Yeah there is, 'And' its name is Kurtis.'' Zip said with a chuckle.

Lara heard Alister grumble quietly at Zip's comment, Not understanding what Kurtis had to do with Alister's unpleasant mood.

''Kurtis? What about him, He's still in the hospital.'' Pausing, she thought for a moment. A tinge of worry crept over her, What if he had taken a turn for the worse..? ''He's all right is'nt he??'' Lara asked trying to hide the worry in her voice, She never did like to show her emotions. Her focus was lost on the wall engravings as she listened intensely for their answer.

''Well...'' Alister paused clearing his throat. 

''Aw hell, Kurtis called here looking for you last night Lara.'' Zip said cutting in. '' I told him where you were, and now this morning the hospital is calling trying to find him. So I guess he left without being officially released.''

''I was going to get to that...'' Alister interrupted.

''Yeah sure you were.'' Zip replied sarcasticly.

''Boys enough.'' Lara snapped frowning to herself. She sighed. ''Do you have any idea where he might be?''

''Nope.''

''Not the slightest...''

''Find him.'' she said taking a deep breath. No one has ever made her feel the way Kurtis had. Ever since the day she first encountered him in the galleries. His cobalt blue eyes were captivating and intrigueing... They stirred emotions in her she had long locked deep within herself. She hated the fact she could'nt control these emotions, and she hated that she could'nt openly share them with him. She did'nt even know if he felt the same towards her, and in ways she was affraid of the answer... The fact she was confused and affraid angered her abit.

''What are those markings on the wall Lara?'' Alister spoke suddenly causing Lara to snap out of her thoughts and back into reality. Blinking a few times and taking a deep breath, she refocused her attention on the engravings.

''I'm not sure. But first things first Alister. Find Kurtis.'' she replied sternly.

''I'll mark the patterns in my journal. You can study them later.''

Moving on she came to a large room pillars lay crumbled, leaning against what looked to be stairs at one time long since past. The air was stale, making her cough a few times as she peered down over the edge. Looking downwards toward the bottom it was only three or four stories down, only she would'nt be taking the stairs.

''Looks like I'll have to climb down.'' Lara said smiling to herself. She could hear Zip shake his head over the headset.

As she began climbing down, the dark gray stone was slippery. and had a tendency of crumbling on her. Nearing the bottom she reached over grabbing an edge to support herself as she moved down. Losing her footing on the slippery stone, she gripped an edge with her left hand hard, and as a result it broke off from the stress crumbling to bits causing her to fall straight to the bottom.

''Bugger!'' she yelled, hitting the floor abit hard.

''Lara you alright?'' Zip asked her over the headset concerned.

''I'll live thanks, It was only a short fall after all.'' Lara replied dusting off her cargo pants. Flipping her long braid back over her shoulder she looked around at her surroundings. There were a few passages that had collapsed long ago and were blocked off quite well. A large seem was slightly visable on the far wall, Two collums stood on either side of it, decorated with carvings of snakes and fire.

''Climbing gear Lara... Climbing gear.''

''Any luck finding Kurtis?'' she asked ignoring Zips little comment. He had a tendancy of repeating the same one.

''Nope, sorry Lara. Alister went to check out those markings you saw awhile earlier.''

''I see..'' she said with a sigh moving towards what appeared to be a door. ''Hmm... Theres a door down here.''

''Careful Lara. That looks like deathtrap material to me.''

''Oh come now Zip, Alittle excitement is always welcome.'' Lara said cheerfully pulling down the chain causing the door to open. Looking down a long hallway towards a large room at the other end. Lara reached into her pack pulling her binoculars out. Peering down the hall she zoomed in on an object sitting in the middle off the room. An old book sat opon a pedestal, Open and unaffected by dust. 

Tucking away her binoculars she grinned. ''Looks like there is more to this place after all.'' 

Cautiously she moved down the hall, a static crackle was all she heard in her headset and she clicked it off. Looking side to side as she heard slight crumbling. Suddenly the walls began to close in on her sides. She sprinted towards the room quickly, bars shot out infront of her nearly impaling her as she leaped backwards. Turning back she darted towards the entrance of the hall. Speared bars shot out blocking that path.

''Bugger!'' Lara gritted her teeth as the walls closed in on her. She looked all around for a way to stop them. Then she reached the bars at the end and attempted to get through them. Suddenly the bars grew hot burning her hands she moved away from them, The walls were close now she pressed her back against one wall and pushed the other with her legs. Her light source had run out and turned itself off to recharge.  
Having no effect what so ever she seriously began to wonder how she was going to get out of this. A small gap was near the top of the walls where the stone had broken away, It was'nt much but perhaps she could fit there. Then she could go from there. Quickly she began climbing up between the two walls. Gripping tightly she tried to hold herself up while the walls closed in closer.

Suddenly the walls began to jerk back, they seemed to struggle to move forward but were held back. Sliding down quickly Lara ran towards the room with the book, the path into the room was still barred. Lara decided to run towards the entrance hoping it was opened. To her disappointment she found the bars were still there.

''Bugger...''! she clicked her light source on, her eyes widened as she sighted halfway across the room she came in, Kurtis standing there. His hands were held infront of him as he seemed to be pushing apart the walls from where he stood.

''Kurtis..!'' she called to him as she realized that he was in fact the one moving the walls.

''Lara... on the count of three move quickly through the bars.'' he said gritting his teeth. ''1...2...3..!'' With a swift downward motion of his hands the bars dropped and the walls sprang back behind her as she leaped forward in a diving roll, Coming to a quick halt she stood up looking back at the trap.

Kurtis staggered holding his abdomen as he leaned back against a broken pillar breathing heavily. He closed his eyes thankful that he had made it to her in time. Lara quickly moved over to him, grabbing onto his shoulders to help him stay up as he sank lower.

''Kurtis what are you doing here?!'' she asked looking him over concerned.

''Zip... He told me that you had come to this cavern...'' he paused catching his breath. '' I came here before when I was younger... I was after that book on the other end, But its guarded by something... Something more then just that trap.'' 

Lara peered around, A rope was hanging from where Kurtis must have come down. ''Lets get out of here'' she said to him with a smile. His blue eyes looked back up at her as he nodded.

They made their way through the cavern, Kurtis was still clutching his abdomen grimacing in pain as he stumbled along side of Lara.  
She moved over to him and put his arm over her shoulder to help him move along. ''Lean on me..'' she said sliding her arm around him for support. He did'nt object to her help. Reaching the exit, Lara looked up at the dim evening light of the setting sun above, and began to climb up the rope. She paused seeing Kurtis slump down against the wall breathing hard and jumped back down.

''No... I'm alright hurry up before it closes off. it does everynight... '' he spoke softly looking up at Lara. She looked beautiful standing there in the evening light, Even with the current situation Kurtis could'nt help but notice, and there was'nt anything or anyone he would rather see in his last moments of life if he were to die here. He smiled slightly as he thought this to himself.

''I'm not leaving you down here alone Kurtis.'' Lara replied kneeling down next to him.he obviously knew alot more about this place then she did.

''You'll be stuck here till morning if you don't go now...''

''Then we either hurry or we both stay.'' she said stubbornly. She was serious and stubborn, And she was pretty much demanding that he go on. With the options she'd given there was only one choice to him. And he liked that about her.

Kurtis grinned to himself at her stubborn attitude. He was so tired, he had pushed himself to the limit back there, His entire body screamed at him with his every breath, but he would push himself further on, he would'nt let Lara spend a night in such a place, Even though he new she was a strong woman, he could'nt help but want to protect her. His feelings for her drove him onward as he stood up and moved over to the rope. ''Alright Lara... lets go...''

Helping Kurtis at the top she pulled him up, taking a few moments to breathe some fresh air into their lungs. They began to walk slowly downhill towards the boat Lara had come over to the island on. The evening air was crisp with a chill, a slight breeze made its way through the tree's that surrounded them. A jetski was parked nearbye that Kurtis must have used to get to the island. Lara climbed aboard the boat and turned helping Kurtis aboard, He stumbled and collapsed on the deck. Lara quickly moved down next to him as he kneeled clutching his abdomen. He turned over sitting with his back against the railing. Lara was kneeled down infront of him, she could see blood was seeping through his shirt. 

''Come on, Lets get you inside.. We need to stop the bleeding...'' she said helping him to his feet. Guiding him carefully down into the cabin of the boat, she lead him to the cot were he could lay down.

Kurtis sat inside the cabin on the small bed, Lara had gone up to start the boat. A few mintues more had past before she reappeared.

''The engines broke... Looks like we arent going anywhere.'' she said dropping her pack and placing her guns on the counter. With a sigh she clicked her headset. ''Zip do you read me?'' She waited hoping for a reply.

''Hey Lara, What happened down there?'' Zip replied suddenly.

''I don't have time to explain right now Zip, I need you to get out here and fix this bloody boat ASAP, I don't know what happened but the engines not starting, Also, Kurtis needs medical attention right away'' Lara said sternly.

''Kurtis? Kurtis is out there with you?'' Zip asked Surprised. ''I'll send help right away for you, But... how'd he get there?''

''I'll explain later Zip.'' she briefly thanked him and clicked off her headset.

Removing the headset from her ear she went over and got out the first aid kit from the cabinet. Walking over to Kurtis she placed it down opening the kit.

''Noone will probably make it out to us untill morning, So I'll have to clean up your wound.'' 

''I'm alright Lara.'' he said smiling at her.

She smiled back at him, She could'nt help it. The features of his face looked so handsome in the dim lighting of the room. She let out a slow sigh, placing her hand on the side of his face.

''I never did get to thank you for helping me back there...So please, let me have a look at it...''

He looked into her eyes for a moment, Then removed his shirt slowly. Trying not to be distracted by the fact he was shirtless, Lara removed the blood soaked bandage from the wound and dabbed the blood gently off his abdomen with a cloth. The wound was quite large where Boaz had struck him, but healed over a good abit. She noticed that it was only bleeding from a small spot. Glad it was'nt too serious where his life would be in danger. She began wrapping it in a fresh bandage, her touch was gentle on his skin, and the pain became less noticed to Kurtis as he watched her care for him. She closed the kit and went to stand up, Kurtis gently grabbed her hand. She turned, her eyes met with his. They leaned closer to eachother, their faces less then an inch apart.

''Thanks...'' Kurtis said, his voice barely a whisper. Lara felt her heart race as he spoke to her. '' Anytime..'' she replied, her voice low and soft.she found herself lost in his eyes. Her hands moved resting on his bare shoulders, Kurtis's hands moved around her waist and up her back sending a shiver up her spine. A moment passed before they closed the gap between them as their lips met in a passionate kiss.

They held eachother close as they kissed. After awhile they both paused looking into eachothers eyes.

''We should get some rest.'' Kurtis spoke softly brushing a strand of auburn hair from Lara's face. She smiled nodding in agreement with him. Slowly she laid back, guiding him down next to her slowly. Her head rested gently onto the soft pillow. Lara slid her arm over Kurtis's torso holding him closely. He wrapped her in his arms kissing her lips tenderly.

Lara smiled. ''Goodnight Kurtis...'' she whispered resting her head under his chin closing her eyes.

''Night Lara.'' he replied smiling, he was at peace for once in along time as he held the one he loved in his arms. He feared he would never have had this chance the day he fought Boaz... But that was all behind him now. He was here with her now, And he never wanted to part. He held Lara tightly as he drifted into a much needed sleep.

End of chapter one.

So what did you think? Please Review! 


	2. Darkness of the Night

Tomb Raider:  
Warlock of the Dark 

chapter two

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter two: Darkness of the Night. 

Lara awoke suddenly, Kurtis was still holding her even in his deep sleep. But an uneasy feeling had crept over her, she new something was wrong, like they were being watched. Carefully she slide Kurtis's arm off of her and sat on the edge of the bed. rubbing her stiff neck she took a deep breath looking around the room. Quietly she walked over to the counter, picking up her guns and walked up to the deck. The cold night air made her shiver as she investigated the boat, her guns ready in her hands. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary as she placed her pistols in her leg holsters. She had the strange feeling that she was being watched. leaning over the railing she stared down at the water, the moonlight reflecting on the surface as small ripples glided across the water made a small grin tug at the corner of her mouth. She loved the tranquility of nature. Lara gazed at it for a few moments and sighed. As she looked up she sighted what appeared to be a dark figure standing near the waters edge. Lara narrowed her eyes trying to better focus on the figure. Quickly she went down into the cabin and grabbed her binoculars. Returning to the deck she looked out to where the figure had been but it was now gone. She scanned the area but saw nothing. She frowned standing, looking for a few moments. The uneasy feeling of being watched she had before was gone but she still was cautious. Glancing around one last time she decided to go back inside.

Closing the cabins door behind her, Lara removed her guns and holsters. Leaning against the counter she rubbed her shoulder and looked over at Kurtis. He was laying on his back with an arm up over his eyes shielding them from the moonlight while he slept. She noticed how he looked alittle pale, but his breathing was steady. Lara smiled to herself as she walked over closing the curtains on the small windows, then picked up a light blanket and placed it over Kurtis. Sitting down on the bed next to him. She sat for awhile watching him sleep. She was confused by her own feelings for him. She never liked to show her emotions, but when she was with him they took over, becoming to strong for her to fight. It made her angry how her own feelings betrayed her. She awoke from her thoughts as Kurtis shifted in his sleep, moving his arm down from his eyes resting it on the blanket. She cursed herself and sighed getting under the blanket beside him slipping her arm over his chest.

From the waters edge the warlock stood looking opon the boat his long black cloak draped around his thin yet strong form, His ice blue eyes coldly fixed at the cabins door. The night air was chilled around him, the wind blew coldly against the chiseled features of his face. He winced as he thought of the man that had eluded him years ago, and he had returned cause him to lose again. And the woman? Who was she? He never had seen a woman so strong, so determined and so vigorous.. His mind shifted back to Kurtis, a low growl escaping his throat, He would'nt except defeat at anything. An evil grin crossed his thin lips as he peered across the water. He would have his revenge.

The morning sun was rising up behind the horizon, decorating the sky with hughes of orange and yellow colours. Little streaks of clouds were scattered about the sky. The morning birds sang their morning songs in peaceful harmony in the forests. Lara leaned against the railing on the boats deck, her long auburn hair blew wildly in the wind, her hazel eyes closed as she enjoyed the feeling of the warm breeze against her face. She smiled as she felt the arms of her lover wrap around her waist from behind and softly kiss her shoulder. Opening her eyes as she turned to face him, her eyes widened as she gasped in shock, her heart skipped a beat as she froze in disbelief. For it was not Kurtis that held her, it was Karel, the Nephilim that had played many tricks on her with his shapeshifting disguises. ''No..!'' she growled shoving him back. '' It can't be...'' 

Lara jolted awake from her nightmare. Sitting up in bed her fingers tightly gripping the blanket. Her heart was racing, Her skin covered in a cold sweat. She looked around quickly breathing heavily. Kurtis was sitting in a chair across from her casually searching though his pack. He looked up at her, a concerned look came over his face as he noticed her distress.

''Lara you okay?'' he asked, setting the pack aside. It was raining. Thunder could be heard rumbling in the distance. Lara looked at Kurtis, her eyes narrowed as she stood up watching him cautiously as she reached for her pistol. Kurtis got up slowly, careful not to disturb his wound to much. He grimaced slightly from pain and moved towards Lara. She raised her pistol quickly aiming it at him, he stood raising his hands slightly infront of his chest in a surrendering pose.

''Whoa, Lara. What's going on?'' he asked confused by her actions as he attempted to study her face.

''How do I know your not Karel..!'' her voice was full of anger and confusion, Still holding the pistol aimed at Kurtis. He shook his head trying to figure why she was asking him such a thing.

''What are you talking about? How could I be someone else? Far as I know I still look like me.''

Lara studied him carefully taking a few steps closer to him.

''Being a nephilim, Karel took the form of many faces.'' she paused for a moment. ''One of those faces was yours Kurtis...'' 

Closing his eyes tightly, Kurtis brought his hand up pressing his fingers between his eyes as he took a deep breath. No wonder she's acting this way... she has every right to think I could be Karel. He looked back up at Lara and frowned.

''Lara, I promise you, I'm not Karel, and hell, if I was one of those ugly bastards I'd shoot me too.''

Lara lowed her pistol to her side and smirked shaking her head with a long sigh. '' Well, if you are Karel you're a bloody good actor.'' Leaning on the countertop, She rubbed her eyes, Still unsure of everything. Kurtis walked over to her slowly, standing infront of her, Lara was staring down at the floor. He lifted her chin up to look into her eyes, they were full of mixed emotions. Slowly leaning in to kiss her Kurtis pulled her near, Feeling his breath on her lips, Lara turned away suddenly and looked up at window.

''What's taking Zip so long...'' she said quickly moving away from Kurtis. He placed his hands atop the counters surface and sighed. Lara avoided his gaze as he looked at her over his shoulder. She swallowed hard and picked up her headset.

''Zip are you there?'' she paced the floor and waited for a response.

''Yeah Lara, I'm here'' she heard the hum of engines and Zip spoke loudly over the noise.

''I take it you are on your way?'' she asked.

''Yep, Won't be long till we reach you. '' Zip replied. Lara turned and saw Kurtis sliding into his shirt, His back was to her and his gaze was fixed on the floor. She new she hurt him, But she was having difficulty bringing herself to trust him. Especially since her nightmare... there must be a reason for these thoughts to surface now.. She thought to herself, Her intuition had always guided her towards the right thing... But in ways it did'nt feel right to her now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors notes: I promise the next chapter will have more action! I'll be updating again soon, Read and Review please! 


	3. Intrusion

Tomb Raider:

Warlock of the Dark 

Chapter three: Intrusion

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a long few hours, things were tense between Lara and Kurtis. She had been avoiding him every way possible. On the drive back to Croft manor, Lara sat quietly in the back of the Limo that her butler Winston had sent to the port to pick everyone up. she gazed out the window at the passing scenery. Zip sat across from Lara, He ran his hand over his short dreadlocks and sighed.

''Hey Lara... Not to be nosey... But uh... Why did Kurtis ride in a separate car...?'' he asked her slowly, unsure of how she would react to his question. Lara shifted uneasy and looked at Zip through narrow eyes. She pursed her lips and frowned.

''Don't ask Zip... Its a long story.'' she replied simply and turned her gaze back out the window. Zip raised his eyebrows and nodded. ''Yeah.. But its a long ride Lara.''

With hearing that she decided to explain things to him abit, she often did talk to Zip, he was a good friend she could always vent some complicated situations to. She told him how Karel had taken Kurtis's form when she fought Eckhart, and after Kurtis had helped her in the cavern she had the feeling he may be Karel playing her. She shook her head in frustration, she hated being confused when it came to these type of things. Zip shrugged and stroked his jaw.

''You know Lara, I think that Karel would'nt bother going through so much for you. I mean, why go rushing out to the cavern cause you were in danger and risk himself in the process if he's just some badass nephilim dude?'' Lara sighed thinking about it for a moment, noticing that she was thinking hard on it, Zip decided to continue his theory.

''You know all that 'does' sound like something a man would do for the woman he cared for though. And its definitely no secret about how Kurtis feels for you.'' Lara's eyes widened hearing Zips words. Apparently the feelings between Kurtis and her were obvious to everyone, or at least the people that knew them. Zip smiled at Lara and nodded to her.

''You gonna talk to him right?'' he asked stretching his arms over the back of the seat. Sitting up straight in her seat, Lara raised her chin up smiling turning her attention back to the passing scenery. 

Walking into the large hall of Croft manor, Kurtis looked around at the beautiful architecture and paintings on the walls. Winston, Lara's butler approaced him. He was an older man, his white hair brushed neatly back in place and he was well dressed in a black uniform. He stood before Kurtis, his posture was straight, almost stiff looking.

''Welcome Mr. Trent. Shall I show you to your quarters?'' he asked formally. But before Kurtis could say anything, Lara came in behind him, grabbing his arm and began leading him down the hall.

''I'll show him to his room. Thank you Winston.'' she said hastily as she lead Kurtis up stairs. Turning into the first room she came to she pulled him inside and closed th door behind them. Turning she leaned her back against the door and took a deep breath. Kurtis looked at her abit confused about what was going on. Lara looked up at him, not sure of what to say. His eyes met with hers. Lara could see emotions mixed up behind their beautiful blue colour.  
He took a step towards her tilted his head to look at her face.

''Lara What-'' she quickly stepped forward places her hands on his shoulders.

''I'm sorry Kurtis, I did'nt mean to... I just...'' she was at war with herself trying to find the right words, Kurtis placed his hand gently against the side of Lara's face and shook his head.

''You don't have to explain Lara, I understand... But do know I would never lie to you or hurt you in any way.'' Lara smiled sadly and lowered her gaze letting out a deep breath she had been holding. She looked back up at him and he captured her in a kiss. 

After a few hours of rest and a long relaxing shower to get all the dirt off, Lara stepped out of the shower wrapping a white cotton towel around herself and began drying her hair with another, Walking out into her bedroom, she looked out the window down at the garden below. She could see Zip and Kurtis standing by a large line of hedges, Zip was waving his arms around in explanation of directions around the manor, Kurtis just glanced in the directions he pointed. Lara laughed seeing Kurtis rub his neck in confusion. Turning to her walk in closet she studied her wardrobe for a moment before grabbing a few things off the shelves. She changed into a black tanktop and light tan fitted pants and slid on her boots. Tying her hair back into a ponytail, she walked down the halls to her library. Alister was sitting at his desk studying a book and jotting down notes onto paper.

''Hello Alister. Any luck with the engravings?'' she said walking up aside of his chair looking at his notepad. Alister looked up and sighed leaning back into his chair fixing his glasses. ''Not yet. But the cavern is documented way back hundreds of years.'' he shook his head and turned a few pages in his book. '' Here, look at this.'' he said sliding the book towards Lara. She placed her hand on the desk and leaned over to look at the picture Alister pointed to. She immediately recognized the image on the page. It was the same thing she had seen the night be for standing by the water.

''Its said that there's a Warlock that dwells inside that cavern you visited. He was rumored to be a man accused of killing over 20 people in a small european village a few hundred years ago and turned to the dark arts.'' Alister opened up another book before he continued. '' It also says here he can control the shadows, which are believed to be creatures made of his black magic. Theres still alot of missing pieces to this story, which I'm still working on. But of course all this is only a myth,'' Lara stood straight up and crossed her arms over her chest.

''It's no myth Alister, I saw this man, that Warlock as you called him when I was out there last night.''

''Are you serious?'' Alister asked astonished by the thought that such a man really did exist. Lara walked around to the front of his desk and placed her field journal infront of him.

''These are the rest of the engravings I copied down of the wall inside the cavern. If you can, try and find out what exactly they are.'' Alister nodded taking the journal. Lara turned to leave and paused turning back to Alister. ''I'm going to get something for dinner. Would you like anything?'' Alister shook his head slightly.'' No thank you Lara, I've already had some bloody awful chinese food Zip brought in from some sewer I'd guess.'' Lara laughed alittle and began to walk out. ''Enjoyed it that much did you?'' Alister's face cringed at the thought of it as he replied. ''ugh... I won't be forgetting it anytime soon'  
It was still raining as night fell. the lightning flashed with cracks of thunder. Lara was sitting with her legs curled up under her on a large burgundy sofa in her den reading a book, Kurtis sat across from her in a large matching armchair polishing his Chirugai blade. She peered over the top of her book at Kurtis. She has told him everything Alister had informed her of, and ever since he's had his Chirugai in hand. Resting her book in her lap she studied him silently. He looked up at her and smiled seeing her gaze on him.

''I'm going to call it a night.'' she said covering her mouth with her hand as she yawned. Standing up she placed her book down on the end table. ''Kay, Night Lara.'' he replied, Seeing her exiting the room, Quickly he got up following her down the hall. She stopped outside her bedroom door and turned around to face him.

''Do I get a goodnight kiss or am I going to get the cold shoulder again?'' he asked half joking placing an arm aside of her against the wall as he leaned close to her. Lara grinned at him and quirked a brow. ''Hmm... I'm still debating you know. It could be dangerous.'' she said teasingly. A moment passed before they kissed eachother goodnight. Lara bidded him goodnight and went inside her room. Kurtis sighed tilting his head back, he stared at the ceiling, slowly he walked down the hall to his room. 

Thunder echoed through the night, the sound of the rain pouring down hard on the roof could be heard through the entire manor. Kurtis's eyes snapped open as a chilling feeling crossed him. Quickly he observed his surrounding's. It was pitch black in his room, Listening carefully he silently got out of bed reaching for his chirugai. Lightning flashed and he saw it; a black shade of a creature moving swiftly across the far wall. With a swift motion of his hand, Kurtis's chirugai flew across the room at the creature. A loud shreik pierced the silence of the room as the Chirugai returned to Kurtis's hand.  
Moving quickly towards the door he flicked the light on, turning around he sighted a few of the creature's as the fled with a hiss disappearing into the shadows along the walls. A pile of ashes were piled on the floor were he had struck down the creature. Grabbing his Boran X from under his pillow, he darted out of the room. Making his way toward Lara's room. He could hear the sounds of the creatures skittering around in the shadows. His eyes had ajusted slightly to the dark, He could see their faint reptilian like forms moving about around him. They hissed at him realizing he was aware of their presence, they surrounded him, circling like a predator would its prey, The creatures were as big as a man, their necks were short and stocky to their broad shoulders, their legs were rather short for thier size. With a sudden spring of its legs one leaped at Kurtis; with his churugai in hand, he dodged to the left, with a backhand swipe at the creature he cut a limb from its body, Another moved in on the attack swinging its clawed hand at Kurtis's torso, he jumped back, the creature followed up with another swing towards his head, Kurtis ducked the attack countering with a hard uppercut landing straight into the creature's stomach followed by a right cross knocking it to the floor. He clutched his abdomen in pain as he guided his churugai around finishing off the downed creature. Turning, he was met with a strong grip on his neck, a creature snarled as it tightened its grip on his throat. Its hollow eyes fixed on his with pure evil in them, Kurtis grabbed its wrists trying to break lose. Reaching down with one hand he grabbed Boran X from his waistband bringing it up under the chin of the creature. Its eyes froze with shock and realization it was done for as Kurtis squeezed the trigger. Kurtis coughed a few times choking as the creature fell into a pile of ashes. Looking up Kurtis discovered that he was surrounded yet again, but this time he was out numbered by far. Holding his Boran X and churugai in hand he readied himself for their attack.

Lara awoke to a crash of thunder. Sitting up against her headboard she peered around her room, the drapes over her balcony drifted lightly in the breeze. The door was opened, slowly swinging back and forth in the wind. She stepped out of bed making her way towards the balcony the cold breeze blew her hair back over her shoulders as she approached it. Her bare feet stepped to the wet floor from the rain. She shivered hugging her bare arms against her chest, her short silk nightgown did'nt offer much warmth against the winds. As she looked out onto the balcony, she sighed not seeing anything of danger and pulled the door closed. As she went to latch it shut she saw it; she saw him standing in the garden below. It was the Warlock. Quickly she grabbed her pistols from her nightstand and ran out onto the balcony, he stood looking up at her from below as she leaned over the balcony peering down at him as the pouring rain drenched her. Her eyes searched for a way down, the terrace, it would be the quickest way she figured. Leaving one pistol behind she held the other in her hand as she made her way down. Jumping a few feet from the ground her bare feet sunk into the wet ground as she sprinted after the Warlock. A creature sprang out at Lara, with a quick somersault she sprang over it as it dove at her, shooting in midair she landed gracefully on one knee facing the creature as it fell to ashes. She looked back over shoulder, her eyes narrowed as the rain ran over her brow, her hair was plastered to her face and shoulders. Her gaze was hard on her target. The warlock stood motionless for a moment, as if he was unafraid, studying her actions. Lara raised her pistol as she charged towards him, he turned away from her, his dark cloak flying out behind him as Lara was met with a sudden impact knocking her to the ground. She groaned as she moved to sit upright gazing at the dark figure before her, then, with a flash of lightning he was gone.

The manor's upstairs halls were filled with the sounds of battle, Kurtis was fighting endlessly against hordes of the shadow creatures. He was growing weary, fatigue was weighing heavy on his mind and body, his abdomen ached each time he struck his enemies with his fists. The sudden sound of a small metal object rolling across the floor caught Kurtis's attention as he moved back trying to make his way to Lara's room.

''Cover your eyes!'' he heard Zip's voice call out to him. Kurtis closed his eyes tightly as a flash grenade exploded into a blinding flash. The creatures shrieked as they turned to ash.

''Damn man, You okay? I would've thought you were Lara with all the gunfire and and such. The powers out, guessing cause the little bastards don't like light they did something to it.'' Zip said tapping on his light source. Ajusting his eyes to the glare from Zip's light, Kurtis nodded briefly in thanks, Turning, he quickly moved down the hall clutching his abdomen. Zip followed after him as he disapeared through Lara's bedroom door. Moving around the room with haste, Kurtis found nothing. There was no sign of any creatures about the room. Then he noticed the balcony door was open.

''She's not here...?'' Zip asked looking around as Kurtis moved towards the Balcony. 

Stepping out onto the balcony he looked to the dark garden below. The rain was still pouring down hard. ''Damn it...'' he whispered to himself. Kurtis's heart sank as he looked down seeing Lara's pistol lying on the marble tiling of the balcony. Wincing in pain, he kneeled down slowly picking it up. He gripped the cold steel in his hand as he turned around coming face to face with Lara.

''Hmm, Thank you Kurtis, I was looking for that'' she said taking a deep breath. Relieved she was alright he held the pistol out to her as she took it slowly from his hand. Zip scratched his neck as he watched them standing there on the balcony. he sighed and as the power returned.

'' uh... I'm gonna go check on Alister.'' he said walking out of the room, leaving the two alone. Lara noticed a large scratch across Kurtis's upper arm.

''You're wounded..'' she said touching his arm gently above the wound. Kurtis looked briefly at his arm then back at Lara.

''I'll live.'' he replied plainly. He looked her over with his eyes. Not seeing injuries opon her he sighed and brushed back a lock of hair from Lara's face.

''He was here you know... The Warlock.'' she paused taking a tense deep breath then exhaled .

''Now lets have this looked at. And after that figure out how that bastard got into my home.'' she said in a serious tone tinted with anger as she lead the way back inside. Kurtis thought to himself, at any cost he would protect Lara. Though he knew she'd refuse protection from anyone. It was just the way she was. He knew this was just the beginning of a battle between them and the Warlock. He knew Lara would be out for revenge. And so was he. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Authors notes: well, the Warlock has invaded... now he's in for it. Another chapter will be coming soon, Reviews are most welcome! thanks for reading! 


	4. Thorns from the past

Tomb Raider:

warlock of the dark

chapter four 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

chapter four: Thorns from the past.

It was late afternoon, the rain still fell but the thunder had stopped. After the events of the night no one had gone back to sleep, Lara, and Kurtis had stayed up in the library while Zip had checked the security and power to the manor. Alister after a long time convincing the creatures were gone, had continued to work on researching the Warlock. The halls of Croft manor were beginning to look abit more like normal. Winston and Zip were cleaning up the Ashes of the fallen creatures. Zip turned to Winston leaning on his broom and shook his head.

''Hey Winston... Why do we gotta clean all this up? Why can't Alister help out...'' he said sighing as he looked around the floors. Winston stood upright holding his broom at his side.

''It is not as bad as you see it.'' he paused and looked at Zip's bored expression. ''Then again, perhaps for 'You' its far worse then anyone could possibly imagine.'' Zip raised an eyebrow at Winston hearing the sarcastic tone in the older mans voice.

''What's 'that' supposed to mean?'' he asked as Winston went back to his cleaning. ''It means what it means.'' Winston replied in a flat tone. Zip frowned and continued sweeping. ''Tsk... whatever...'' 

Lara took a deep breath as she stood infront of a large wall of books running her finger along them before grabbing one off the shelf. Turning, she walked down the stairs to the first level of the library. Alister flipped casually through the pages of a large book looking for anything that might relate to the Warlock. Sitting down on the edge of his desk she rolled her head back and rubbed her neck, looking at all the text in these old books were starting to make her vision blurry. She sighed looking over at Alister.

''Anything?'' she asked hoping he'd found something by now. Alister shook his head slightly sighing as he leaned back in his chair. ''No... There really is'nt much linked to this Warlock.'' Lara sighed and gazed out the large window behind Alister's desk. ''I'm working on translating the engravings, perhaps the might give us something.'' he said looking at Lara. She looked alittle tired to him as he stared slightly tilting his head to one side. They both turned there attention to the next room over hearing the sound of Kurtis coughing. Alister fixed his glasses clearing his throat as Lara stood up and walked into the next room.

Kurtis sat leaning on his elbows at a desk. Books were scattered around, and a notepad laid out with varies markings drawn on its pages. He rubbed his temples and yawned. Lara walked up beside him resting her hand gently on his shoulder. He looked up at her and smiled slightly. Lara leaned against the desk infront of him. Her eyes scanned him slowly, he looked pale, dark circles were heavy under his eyes.

''Are you feeling alright?'' she asked, a tint of concern in her voice. Kurtis nodded closing his eyes. ''I'm fine... Just alittle tired.'' Lara let out a slow sigh.

''You should get some rest.'' she said crossing her arms over her chest. He shook his head slightly. ''No, we need to find out more about this Warlock...'' Lara lifted his chin up with her fingertips to face her. He looked up at her with tired eyes. ''Don't worry about that right now, Alister and I will work on it.'' she stood up moving over to the door, she glanced over her shoulder waiting for him to follow. Kurtis tilted his head to the side and sighed. ''Okay okay... You win.'' he slowly stood up and walked over to Lara, she smiled as he came up next to her. ''After you Ms. Croft.'' he said sarcastically motion for her to go ahead. ''Of course.'' she replied grinning slightly. Passing Alister, Lara stopped at the library door and turned to him.

''Alister, I'll be back in awhile. Let me know if you find anything.'' Alister looked up and nodded. '' Alright Lara, I will.'' he said glancing over at Kurtis briefly then went back to reading. Kurtis raised a brow at Alister, he didn't know why, but he had the feeling Alister didn't like him much.

Kurtis went inside his room and sat down on the edge of his bed taking a deep breath. sliding off his boots he sighed. Lara walked in closing the door behind her, she had brought him a cup of tea and some what looked like asprin. He thanked her as she handed it to him. Sitting down beside him she studied him as he downed the tea. He looked exhausted, she knew that he needed to rest for atleast a few good hours. Standing back up she walked over to his windows and closed the drapes to block out the light. She looked back to Kurtis.

''Try to get some rest, I'll see you later.'' She said and turned to leave the room.

''Hey Lara, wait...'' he said suddenly and she turned walking back over to him. ''What is it?'' she said looking at him concerned. He looked up at her smiled. ''Can you stay with me awhile? I'm afraid of the dark.'' he said in a playful tone. Lara grinned and shook her head. ''Well, if that's the case, I could just open the drapes back up.'' she replied nodding towards the windows. Kurtis frowned tilting his head to the side. ''But then I won't be able to get any sleep with all the light and such...'' Lara laughed slightly at his little attempts to keep her there. She ran her finger under her lip and sighed. ''Alright, but just for alittle while.'' Sitting down next to him she slid her boots off then climbed into bed. Kurtis smiled and laid down next to her. Facing eachother, she held her hands up near the pillows. He took her hands in his and closed his eyes. Sighing, Lara edged closer against him, feeling abit tired herself she closed her eyes. She'd just rest for a moment, wait for him to sleep then go back to her library.

Lara slowly opened her eyes, seeing Kurtis's face close to hers still asleep. She peered down at her wrist watch, squinting to see the time in the dim light of the room. Blinking the sleepiness from her eyes, she took a deep breath seeing she had been asleep for a few hours and carefully slid her hand from his and got up out of bed stretching quietly. Sliding her boots on she yawned, then quietly made her way towards the door. Carefully closing the door behind her she then walked down the hall towards the library.  
Alister was still sitting at his desk reading.Books were laid out all over with pages marked and notepads with multiple writings on them. Lara walked over to him as he looked up.

''Ah Lara, enjoy your little break did you?'' he said in a sarcastic tone. She cast him a piercing glare and he cleared his throat fixing his glasses. ''I have some information that might be some help to you against the warlock.'' he said reaching over the desk and grabbing a notepad. ''What is it?'' she said crossing her arms over her chest. He handed her the paper with a bunch of symbols sketched onto it. Lara raised her brow peering down at Alister. ''And what does this mean Alister?'' she asked with a heavy sigh.

''It's a spell of sorts I suppose.'' she looked at him curiously as he explained it. ''According to some of the texts I found through various books, the words of that 'Spell' are said to weaken the Warlocks power. So then you may be able to finish him off once and for all.''

Lara studied the writings carefully. '' So how do I go about saying this Alister, I can't read it.'' she sighed setting the paper down infront of him. ''I'll teach you the spell Lara, it's simple enough but you'll need to be quick in saying it, cause I doubt the Warlock will be to thrilled when you start.''Lara nodded taking a long breath. ''Right, so let's get started shall we? The sooner I get rid of that bloody Warlock the better.''

Kurtis rolled over in bed blinking a few times as his eyes focused. He sat up looking over at the side of the bed where Lara had been next to him. He sighed at the empty space and rolled his shoulders back. Sitting up he put his boots on and walked out of the room. Zip was coming down the hall as Kurtis came through the doorway. He stopped and stared at Kurtis for a second.

''Hey man you okay? You look alittle rough... You look alittle pale, and your hair looks like hell ran through it, and... you could use a shave.'' Zip said looking him up and down. Kurtis narrowed his eyes and shook his head. ''I'm fine, Thank you very much.'' he replied abit annoyed by Zip's remark of his appearance. ''Where's Lara?'' Zip shrugged slightly.

''I'd guess the library. She and Alister were still looking up stuff on the Warlock dude.'' Kurtis nodded and walked past Zip. Zip sighed and shook his head muttering to himself. ''Tsk.. He's almost as bad as Lara... Guess that's why they get along so well.''

Kurtis entered the library, Alister wasn't at his desk, he went up the stairs into the other room and still not finding anybody around. He sighed and leaned on the railing looking down at all the books and papers had scattered around his desk. He laughed to himself. How could anyone be that much of a bookworm... Sighing he decided to go see if anyone had found out anything on the warlock, but first he'd have to find them.

Walking down the hall once again, Kurtis turned around hearing a door open behind him. Winston was exiting one of the rooms, He looked at Kurtis as he walked over to him. ''Miss Croft is down in the Kitchen Mr. Trent.'' he said flatly before Kurtis could even ask. ''Thanks.'' Kurtis said with a slight smile. The older man just nodded in reply and walked off down the hall.

Lara sat up on a stool at the center counter of the kitchen. Alister was sitting across from her stirring his tea with a spoon as Kurtis entered. She holding a tea cup between her hands as She and Alister were talking. She smiled at Kurtis as he walked up beside her taking a seat. Alister frowned slightly sighing averting his gaze to the wall.

''Care for some tea Kurtis?'' she asked, tilting her head looking at Kurtis by her side. He shook his head. ''Got any coffee?'' he asked, covering his mouth yawning.

''You americans and your coffee.'' she stated shaking her head slightly.

''You British and your tea.'' He replied with a smile. Alister rolled his eyes and sighed. ''Oh get a room...'' he said in a low tone as he got up walking out. Lara raised her brow at Alister as he exited the Kitchen. ''We Got one already.'' Kurtis said loud enough for Alister to hear. Lara laughed setting down her cup. Kurtis smiled at her and picked up her cup drinking her tea. ''Hey not bad.'' He said setting it down empty. ''Glad you enjoyed it.'' She said leaning her elbow on the countertop.

''So find out anything on the Warlock?'' he asked sighing. She nodded. ''Yes, Alister found a spell to weaken his power. I'm going back to the cavern. The sooner I take care of him the better.'' she replied sternly. ''You mean the sooner 'We' take care of him.'' he said looking over at Lara. She shook her head.

''Kurtis I'd rather you stay here. You're in no shape to be going back there.'' Kurtis shifted on his stool.

''It's not an option Lara, I'm going with you to face him.'' a slight growl escaped her. ''You're so bloody stubborn...'' she replied angrily. He leaned over and kissed her smiling. ''So are you.''she just glared at him trying to hide her smile.

Late that same night Lara stepped into her huge indoor pool, the lights were dimmed down around the room, Kurtis was asleep again on one of the lounge chairs. She sighed attempting to relax herself. Taking a deep breath she submerged under the water and sat near the bottom of the pool. she kept her eyes closed, giving her a relaxed feeling of peace under the water. After a few minutes she resurfaced, brushing her hair back out of her face, she rested her arms on the edge of the pool and gazed over at Kurtis. She didn't want him to hurt himself further but he was dead set on going with her. She boosted herself up out of the pool and walked over towards him. He opened his eyes and stared at her as she approached him. She was wearing a black and white two piece bathing suit with a belt and knife strapped across her hip. Water ran gently down the curves of her body as she walked. Kurtis cleared his throat and swallowed hard as she sat down on the chair next to his and he sat up. Lara had a serious look on her face and he nodded.

''So tomorrow then..?'' He said looking at her eyes. She nodded rested her hands on his knee's.

''Yes, Tomorrow.'' she replied looking up into his eyes. After a long silence, she leaned forward kissing him. He placed his hand against her cheek as she moved over against him, he leaned back in the chair as she rested gentle on his chest never breaking the kiss. He rolled her over onto her back and leaned over her. Lara's hands slowly made their way up the back of his shirt. Kurtis slid his hand under her lower back holding her close to him. Lara began to raise his shirt up to remove it. Things were heated between them as he sat up long enough for her to slid his shirt off. He leaned back over her capturing her lips again as his hand moved under the back strap of her top. She ran her leg up along the side of his wrapping her arms around his back, her fingertips trailing along his skin. Suddenly the alarm went off and they both jumped up, Lara and Kurtis ran out into the hall, they looked both ways and Lara signaled she would go down to the right, Kurtis went to the right. Lara walked cautiously down the hall, as she neared the corner, she ducked as quickly as a large fist came swinging around the corner as a man stepped out. She came back up dodging back as he struck at her again, she countered blocking his attack with her arm and spun around elbowing him across the jaw. He stumbled back. Lara stood in her ready with her fist up in a fighting stance. Her eyes widened as she saw his face in the dim light.

''Larson?!'' she said in slight disbelief. He smirked and stretched his jaw. ''Damn Lara, you ain't lost a step!'' He replied springing forward at her with a right cross. She ducked it quickly coming back up punching him twice across his face. He fell backwards and reached for his revolver. As he raised it up at her she kicked it from his hand sending it across the floor. Lara swiftly drew the knife from her belt and pressed its edge against his throat as she kneeled hard into his chest. He froze in place careful not to move.

''Why are you here?!'' she said sternly pressing the knife alittle harder aganst his neck. He winced and tensed up under her.

''You know if you didn't have that knife, this would be quite the turn on...'' he said while his eyes traveled over her. She growled grinding her knee into him more.''Ow Ow! Okay okay! You got something we need. A certain book from a certain cave...'' Lara narrowed her eyes thinking a moment.

''We?'' she said questioning him. Before he answered heard a click of a gun cocked as she felt the barrel pressed against her temple.

''Well if it isn't Pierre...'' she said holding her gaze straight at Larson.

''Bonjour Lara.'' He replied as she looked out of the corner of her eye at him. He gestured for her to stand up as he took a step away from her. Larson smirked and stood up wiping the blood from his mouth. Lara glared at him as he looked around for his gun.

''You're mistaken Pierre, I didn't get what you are looking for. If you don't believe me then go to the cavern and see for yourself.'' she said sarcastically to him. Pierre shook his head.

''You best better not be lying Lara.'' he said pressing the gun hard against her temple again. She gritted her teeth and took a deep breath.

''If I did you moron I would just tell you then just steal it back from you later. Pierre narrowed his eyes in thought.

''You... Don't have it..?'' He said slowly. Lara rolled her eyes and shook her head no. He sighed and lowered his head staring at the ground trying to think. Lara took the opportunity and reached over her shoulder grabbing Pierre's gun twisting his wrist causing him to release it. She aimed it between his eyes as Larson picked up his revolver aiming it at Lara.

''Drop it Croft!'' He yelled stepping closer towards her.

''No you drop yours.'' a voice said as Larson froze. Lara grinned as Kurtis held his boran X aimed at the back of Larson's head.

''Who the Hell are you?!'' Larson said still holding his gun at Lara. Pierre watched the three of them standing in a triangle all pointing there guns at someone. No one would drop their weapon. He sighed sharply.

''This isn't going to get us anywhere...'' he said waving his hand at Larson in anger.

''What are we gonna do Pierre?'' Larson said looking between Kurtis and Lara. Pierre shook his head in frustration.

''She doesn't even have the book..! This is just a waste of our time! He replied angrily. Lara glanced over at Larson from the corner of her eye. Pierre quickly reached into his jacket and dropped a smoke bomb. It exploded in a thick cloud of gray smoke, Lara quickly cover her mouth with her arm trying to follow after them. Kurtis waved his hand sending a small telekinetic wave in the direction they took off. He heard a thud as someone fell to the ground.

''what the hell hit me!?'' Larson yelled scrabbling back to his feet. ''Shut up and lets go!'' Pierre yelled at him. Lara and Kurtis chased after them out the front door. They coughed as they quickly looked around for the two intruders. Lara sighed seeing they had disappeared.

''Bugger...'' she said coughing a few more times. Kurtis looked over at her holding his abdomen as he coughed.

''You alright Lara?'' He asked looking her over concerned. She nodded taking a deep breath.they stood silent for a few moments breathing in some fresh air.

''Who the Hell were they?'' Kurtis asked shaking his head confusedly. Lara walked over to him looking out into the dark.

''A couple of old thorns in my side.'' she replied. They turned back walking into the manor. Kurtis shook his head and frowned.

''Well they have the 'Worst' damn timing...'' he said with a long sigh. Lara raised her brow looking to Kurtis and smiled laughing slightly.

After explaining what happen to Zip and getting the alarm system reset, They sat up for awhile in the den. Zip and Alister went back to there rooms after an hour or so leaving Lara and Kurtis alone. Lara paced around the room uneasy trying to figure out why the two relic hunters were after the book she had seen. Kurtis sat down slowly on the sofa and sighed tilting his her to the side. Lara shook her head and sighed, she wasn't going to know anything about that right now. Perhaps she would learn more once she had the book for herself. She walked over to Kurtis and sat down next to him.

''This is going to be a long ass week.'' He said putting his arm around her shoulder. Lara nodded and gave him a sly smile.

''Nothing out of the ordinary for us.'' she replied shrugging as she looked at him. He raised his brow nodding.  
''That's true.'' he yawned and stared at her for a moment. She closed her eyes and sighed resting her head against his shoulder. They stayed that way for a long while, silent not saying anything. Kurtis went to say something but stopped realizing Lara had gone to sleep. He grinned and leaned his head back against the sofa closing his eyes. This was as good a place as any to fall asleep. Well, maybe not as good as bed, he thought. But it would do. 

------------------------------------------------------ 

Authors notes: I thought some old faces from previous Tomb raider games would be interesting to throw into the mix.

Read and Review please! 


End file.
